Gods and Demons
by thewanderingactuary
Summary: The Black Knights and Britannia are fighting it out over Tokyo for control of Japan. Suddenly, Godzilla appears! And things only get stranger (and deadlier) from there...


Hello and welcome Everyone! I'm thewanderingactuary (TWA) and I'll be the one taking you on this ridiculous trip. Before we get started, just a few thing I want to get out of the way.

A/N: I own none of the characters, be they be associated with Code Geass or Godzilla. They belong with their respective owners

A/N 2: I apologize if some of the action scenes seemed rushed. I tend to not deal too much with stuff that's staying canon, and I'm not totally comfortable with action sequences. I suppose the only way for me to get better would be to write more of them, so please bear with me.

A/N 3: Three things I want to make sure are clear before I start the story: First, this is taking place during the Second Battle of Tokyo. Second, C.C has her memories in this version of the R2 events. This won't come into play in this chapter, but it will become crucial in later chapters. Third, some of the monsters won't be introduced by name when they first appear. They'll be named soon after, but not at their debut.

Alright, enough of me rambling. Let us begin!

* * *

 **Gods & Demons**

 **Chapter 1: The Unexpected Intruder**

They should have seen it coming.

It's not like they didn't have ample warnings, the signs were there. The first sign came when a fishing boat sank suddenly sank off the coast of Area 9. Only one man survived; and just before he died, he told of a bright light that exploded before the ship had sank. Soon, similar incidents were reported by coastal authorities in Areas 16, 13, and 12. If one were to map out the incidents, they would find a path that leads straight to Area 11. But no one tends to look on the unclear and the vague. Especially when a much more defined threat has become more imminent…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All teams, move out!"

The voice of Zero, the masked persona of Lelouch vi Britannia, came clear through the radio, and his soldiers obeyed. Everyone knew that the battle ahead was critical. A victory here could mean the liberation of Japan. The Britannians knew it too, so for they came out fighting harder than ever. The battle first began out in Lelouch's favor, as his Gefjun Disruptor trapped most of the Britannian forces and he maintained a definitive aerial superiority. But soon the battle had turned against him, with his brother's Schniezel arriving on the scene with several elite Knightmares. This group managed to kill most of the Black Knights and almost killed Zero and his co-pilot C.C, but he was saved by his ace Kallen Kozuki, who had escaped the Britannian forces with the help of Sayoko. In no time, she had taken out many of the elite forces sent after Lelouch, including Luciano Bradley, the Knight of Ten.

This shift had not gone unnoticed by Prince Schniezel el Britannia, who sat in the battleship Avalon monitoring the battle.

"Hmm, it seems my brother had an ace up his sleeve the whole time" he mused, as he watched the blips surrounding Lelouch on the radar swiftly disappear.

"Sir!" he heard Kanon, his trusted advisor, say. Turning towards him, Schniezel motioned at him to speak. "We're getting reports that a meteor shower is heading straight towards Area 11. ETA is estimated to be anywhere between 6 minutes to an hour. I advise that we remove all airborne personnel from the vicinity."

Schniezel considered the news, then weighed against their current position in the battle. "Send out an advisory notice" he instructed, "but instruct them to maintain their current positions. With any luck, we should be able to clinch a victory before the meteors arrive."

Kannon nodded, then left to carry out his instructions. Schniezel then returned to looking at the screen, hoping his optimism would be met with results.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Kallen and Suzaku were yet again engaged in a fight with their Knightmares. While both of them extremely skilled, Kallen managed to gain the upper hand. Piece by piece, she tore apart the Lancelot; soon, only the F.L.E.I.J.A bomb remained. Suzaku desperately didn't want to use it, despite the voices through his radio telling to do so. But he saw the arm of the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N coming straight for him, and he knew that this would be the end, that he was going to-

 **THUD!**

The arm stopped, and the Knightmare began to turn towards the source of the noise.

 **THUD!**

Suzaku turned his Knightmare as well, into the dark over the ocean from where the noise had come from. Suddenly, a meteor came shooting through the sky. Then another, then another. As meteors began to fall through the sky, their streaks began to illuminate the night; and they revealed the form of giant beast, a green reptilian colossus that was fifty stories high, its back and tail covered in spikes, and moving towards the city. It then proceeded to let a great roar, a roar that would be heard by all in the forces in the area, a roar Suzaku knew to mean one thing.

The terms of the battle had now changed; there was a new enemy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please tell me you're seeing this" Lelouch said to his co-pilot in a tone of fear and awe.

"Oh, I'm seeing this" C.C responded, speaking in a similar tone.

Lelouch knew what it was like to have his plans go awry. He had seen plans go askew, but this was something else altogether. If he was going to achieve his goal and create a more perfect world, there was only thing he could do. "All Black Knights" he called out to his remaining troops over the radio, "Abandon whatever fight you're in right now! Focus all firepower on that thing out in the ocean!"

Aboard the Avalon, Schinezel was giving the same command. And with that, the two armies began to throw everything they had at the oncoming beast. But nothing, be it bullets, energy beams, or missiles, seemed to slow the monster down. Soon enough, the giant reptile had left the ocean and began to make its way through Tokyo. Seeing no other option, Suzaku decided to do the one thing he had sworn not to do, and fire the F.L.E.I.J.A.

The bomb was the first of its kind, a perfect blend of sakuradite and nuclear fission. It was utterly devastating, and it would have likely killed the monster had it hit it. Unfortunately, the Lancelot's scope was severely damaged and the bomb went flying passed the beast before exploding in the ocean. The resulting explosion had no physical effect on the monster. But it noticed the explosion…. and its power. And the great beast decided to respond in kind.

It first let out a mighty roar, greater than the one that had announced its presence on the battlefield. It then hunched over, as if it were in the midst of a coughing fit, and began to glow a bright purple. Smoke spewed from its mouth, with all the force of a thousand waterfalls. The smoke soon changed to fire, which spread wildly throughout the city and burned metal and glass as if it were kindling. The fire then concentrated to a single beam of energy, which great reptile shot across Tokyo, slicing many of the skyscrapers in half. The single beam from the mouth then turned into multiple beams from the back as the monster tried to cut down the various airships and flying Knightmares that were attacking it. Some of the combatants, like Zero and Kallen, were able to dodge the beams. Others were less lucky; Gino and Suzaku were both hit by beams and forced to eject from their Knightmares, while the Avalon was lost two of its engines and was forced to make an emergency landing. The most unfortunate were those who had been sliced by the beams, their vehicles unable to land or exploding mid-air. One of these was the ship carrying the Viceroy Nunnally; the ship had been cut with one of the beams before being hit by a meteor from the ongoing shower. The ship spun out before crashing in the bay, leaving a flaming wreckage in the water. Another time, it would have been a spectacle; now it was another part of the inferno.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Suzaku walked away from the capsule of his Knightmare, he saw his friend Gino standing on the edge of a cliff. He walked next him and saw what was left of Tokyo. The city was an inferno; fires spread as far as the eye could see, and smoke blocked out the stars in the sky. And standing in the middle of it all, was the monster standing triumphant. It let out one final roar, then turned around and headed back into the sea. Gino then turned to his friend in comrade with a look of awe and terror, and said exactly what Suzaku was thinking

"What do we do now?"

* * *

And that's where I'll leave it. For now...

Any and all criticisms and reactions are most welcome, so please leave a review.

I have plans for how the story unfolds from here, and I'm looking forward to sharing them with you! Till the next chapter my friends!

-TWA


End file.
